A Dream to Make a Reality
by UBERSMARK
Summary: High school themed kalosshipping, with a little one-sided amourshiping, but not really. Will be pearlshipping, questshipping,and hoennshipping.oh ho ho... And a slight turn to the LEFT with some heartsoulshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction, and honestly, I believe there isn't a lot of Kalosshipping in any stories. As a Kalosshipper, I wanted to create a highschool themed eventual Kalosshipping, with one sided Amorshipping, and full on Questshipping. I will probably add on Pearlshipping to make it interesting, or Hoennshipping if I need to add extra characters. I warn you Amourshippers! Beware!**

* * *

Calem's POV

The fall breeze is coming in, from the smoldering heat of the summer, with leaves scattered around the sidewalk...It makes me hungry?

I hurry to school, not wanting to be late for classes. Too late. GAHH. Everyone is staring at me as I enter home room. Well, almost everybody.

"Good morning Mr. Calem, it is nice to see you could make it!" Said Mr. Maple.

"Good morning Mr. Maple!" I sad enthusiastically.

I haven't been to this school in 7 years! I was 17 years old now, and haven't changed quite a bit. Well, mostly. I kind of took I hint that I may have changed just enough to attract the attention of some of the girls. I found myself facing a couple of eyes every five minutes of class. I don't really have time for girls, considering that there will be consequences if I don't get my self into a good college. Personal fitness doesn't matter very much to me, but I do train with my Pokemon and get myself into a pretty decent shape. Definetly not that strong. Probably only a 4 pack, not the greatest athlete.

"So Calem," Bianca said as she turned around," Like anyone here yet?"(obviously trying to flirt.)

"Yet? I don't have time to think of that." I said, not even looking up from my notes.

"Well, it looks like people here already do..."

"What?"

"You'll see..."

What she meant I was too curious to ignore, so I turned around and took a first glance at the students I was sitting next to. Well, there's Gary, and Ash, then Dawn, then Lyra, oh and Jimmy is all the way in that corner...

"Hi"

"WHA!" I said, unaware of the person behind me.

"Hi Calem." She said

I finally turned around to only see it was Serena.

"Oh hi Serena, you almost gave me a heart attack."

I could hear I silent giggle, and I turned around too look her in the eye, but when I did, she started blushing.

This made me confused, so I turned around to avoid the aquard situation. Sadly she didn't stop talking.

"Young man, you have changed."

"So I've noticed."

She started laughing out loud in front of everyone and couldn't stop until a good 3 minutes.

"Serena I know my lecture is quite funny, but please, try not to laught." Mr. Maple said.

Serena heavily blushed as the subject was ANIMAL REPRODUCTION. I scoffed under my breathe.

LATER

I was talking to Ash and Jimmy about training when Serena ran up to me.

"Hey! Calem!"

"Looks like you got a date with a lady," Ash whispered to me. " Lucky guy!'

"I honestly have no Idea," I said.

"You got lucky, too, she was voted the hottest in the school!" Jimmy not so quietly said.

" Hey, Jimmy, I don't think you mean that, " pointing to to marina," And besides I didn't know that this school was weird like this."

"What are you guys talking about?" Serena Asked.

"Oh, Jimmy here was going to ask Marina on a date!"

"WHAT!?" Jimmy blushed.

"Go along then Jimmy!" I said out loud. Actually I said the entire conversation out loud!

" Screw you Calem!"HE said running towards the lunch room, hoping Marina never heard it. Soon after Marina also goes into the lunch room.

"Aquard..."

Serena Gigled," Very smooth."

"Nah, it's natural self defense." I stated sarcastically," So what did you want to ask me?"

She stopped and stared at the ground for a while, and started to heavily blush.

"well calem... I-I was wondering.. You know since we've been friends for a while..."

"Oh shoot,"I thought to myself," I knew this would happen." Here's the thing, she might have liked me once I walked into the room, and then when we started talking, she might have should I was flirting, in which case I was not. Then the poor thing must have tried to work up enough courage to tell this to me. I don't really like to break people's hearts, but I don't necessarily like her like that...

" I was wondering if we could go on a date?"

Whaaaaa... Whoops, wrong idea. Well still, same idea but, just because you go on a date, doesn't mean the people excactly liked each other? Maybe? I don't know, but I don't want to give her the wrong idea, but I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"It's okay if you say no,I was just-"

"Let me think about." I interrupted.

I think her heart skipped a beat because the next thing you know, she kisses my cheek, and runs off. This doesn't make me blush, but confused.

Ash slowly approaches," So, what did she say?"  
"gah, just as you predicted..."

"and what did you say?"

"I said I'll think about it."

"I should have told you man!"  
"Told me what?'

"In their world, that usually mean a yes."

"Augh!"

" Now I'm actually jealous."

"Hah really? Did you ask her before?"

"Yes... And she denied me, because she said, I'm waiting for someone."

"And apparently that someone was me."

"Yes."

I unconsciously touch my cheek, and I notice in the lunchroom, Serena is peering through the glass, doing sign language. I'm not really good at that, but I can tell that she's giving me her number, and something to do with my left hand, which happened to be on the spot that she kissed me on. I quickly noticed, and I withdrew my hand on my cheek.

"Shoot, I'm giving her the wrong Idea," I thought out loud.

" Well I believe she gave you her number if you ever wanted to get kissed again, is the full translation," Ash stated." She does that a lot, well not really. But dang your moving into a heHe avy flirt."

"Which isn't a good thing," I said while dusting my self off.

A zoom flew over my head, ANd I knew exactly who that was. It landed and handed me a brown bag with a Calem written in sharpie.

"Genesect, my good ol pal, how is it going!"

" GRr.. Tsk tssssss...( Great man)"

"Ready for some training?"

He nodded.

We ran off, into the gym, in which we ate lunch and fought.

I came out drenched from the technoblast he fired at me, but satisfied. I then polished his metal skin, and he flew back home. By then it was time for class again.

"Hey sweetie, did you think?" Serena came up to me and asked.

" Yeah, and the answer is sure."

When I said this, she grabbed me hand and squeezed hard.

Gah, this was going to be difficult; I am not an easy man too crack.

* * *

 **Whew! I liked typing that one! For future thoughts, I am going to make Calem not exactly like her for another good 3 or 4 chapters. Please review, and take it easy; this was my first fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Geez, I didn't think that would get so much viewers so quickly! Hopefully this goes out well! That ending phrase from the first one was a little aquard, considering the word usage. It looks a lot smaller on page than on notes. Anyways, this chapter will really get into why the title is as it is. BTW it is in Serena's view.**

As class ended, I ran through the door, excited to tell the news to my friends, Dawn and May.

"Dawn! May!" I waved to them, as hey ran over to me.

"So, what happened?" Asked Dawn.

"He said sure!"

"Wow!" Said May, " I wouldn't actually think he would be interrested in a childhood friend; nevertheless, a girl!"

I glared at her, as Brendan walked by in the distance.

" Hey May, look it's that Brendan guy!" Dawn said.

At the mention of his name, May blushes and quickly denies any feeling towards him.

" We never said you had any feelings towards him!" I smartly stated, as in trapping May entirely.

May slumped over, and Brendan, seeming ever confused.

"Excuse me girls, but do you know the way to the room 221B?"

May suddenly stood up straight," Yeah it's just down that hall, and then take a left!"

"Thank you very much!'

"Oh and one more thing, if you need more help navigating take this," May says as she gives him her number," It really is that hard to walk around."

"Th-thanks!" Brendan runs off while blushing.

After a minute of odd silence and a couple seconds of May gigling, I decide to break the ice.

"Wow May, you really are smooth for a nervous girl!"

"You really think so?" Said May, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah! More smoother than me with Calem or Dawn with Ash!" I winked to Dawn.

"SERENA!" Dawn yelled, and quite frankly blushed.

"Hehe, It's true!"

" Oh wait, what did I hear that group talking about? Something about Serena is the hottest in the school?" Dawn stated strategically.

"Nahh, they were talking about relationships, not about me!"

"Part of those relationships might be you with Ash!" Butted in May.

"Why would Ash like me? He's already into Dawn!"

"Yeah!"

We stopped and stared at Dawn, then proceeded to laugh, the fact that she had fell into her own trap.

"So where is Marina?" Asked May

"Oh.. Well, I think they got Jimmy to ask Marina out; either she got scared, or they started making out behind the school." I stated.

We began to laugh, but stopped when the school bell rang, second break was over.

I stared at Calem as I entered the classroom, only to get a stare as in him saying "What?"

I grabbed his arm as I passed him, checking if he'd grown anything impressive. Good. Not to shabby Calem. He obviously broke free of the grab, probably not aware of what I was looking for.

As class began, I couldn't help but began to reimagine the dream I had so vividly as a child.

 _"Only two days left Calem," I thought to myself. It was nearing the end of the school year, and Calem was to leave the Reigon, to go and train at the Unova and Hoenn league. Of course his parents were hardcore, and liked their children to become some of the greatest Pokemon trainers in the world. While Calem was more of an any type Pokemon trainer, his older sister learned to be good with legendaries._

 _I walked around school not wanting to show Calem my tears, not wanting him to find out about her feelings for him. Calem quickly notices me, and asks what was wrong. I cry as I shove him away, angrily stating:"Go away, stupid!" Course I wasn't much of a tsunder back then, but at that point, I had no limits._

 _Calem, being an understanding person, looks with concern net and says," I can cancel it if you want." Only I thought he was just doing that to comfort me: " Go Away!" I am pretty sure I cursed at him too._

 _After which I can remember we ended up kissing, and he told me," I may part, I will always be there in your heart."_

The dream fades, and I face reality once again. He never noticed, though I don't blame him, and he never kissed me. Or even told me that he would leave. He just never shows up the next year, leaving me crushed, and the dream I had was too compensate for the lack of him being there. Since we are graduating next year, I guess he waI nted to be part of the graduating class, so he came back. He studies so much, I think it may break his reality.

"SERENA?" Professor Birch boomed. Very scary man.

" The answer is 14 pi, Mr. Birch," I stated as I was good at quick Math.

I smirked in victory, as Professor Birch scoffed and mumbled something under his breathe. I noticed something too.

Calem was wide eyes and open jawed staring at me. I believe he was surprised.

I couldn't help but blush. I gave him that stare of saying: "What?" Dang I couldn't do it the the way he does it, so smooth so nice so am...

"Serena, what are you staring at?" Calem stated sarcastically.

"Serena, eyes foreword!" Professor Birch yelled.

I looke dip, still showing eyes of dreamyness, and cheeks that had blushed.

"One day Calem, one day," I thought to myself.

 **Hohohohohohohooo... This makes things interesting, considering the facts of the "Dream." Now you know why it says to make a reality, not making a reality. Tripping, isn't it? Now I fitted in some of the shipping. I'll try to make my next story as soon as possible, probably stopping to sleep eat, you know noramal human functions: XD. Also, anyone see the Sherlock reference? Will update tommorow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm getting views and visitors, and fast. I saw a little mistakes here and there, but isn't too bad. I'm going to get Calem to notice Serena a bit more a and start his blushing. Also test results.:? I'm going to make a little someone flunk, and someone else to help him/her. Enjoy this ever fluctuated plot line!**

* * *

Calem's POV

Finally! Last hours of school are over! I mean, oh no, "fun school" ended.

Whew, I let a sigh of relief, because I basically deserved it, and because of the fact my house was sSylo close to the school...

Ever since I said sure, Serena seemed to be very happy and content, and seemed a little more obsessed... With what? Me? Naw... I'm not that big of a chick magnet. Not exactly sure why she grabbed my arm today.

Why am I thinking about this?Do I really care about her like this? This topic is irrelevant.

I ran home with the rest of the energy and strength, left in my legs, only to be tackled and caressed by my sylveon.

"KAhahahaahha... Stop sylveon it tickles," I said, unable to breathe.

"Syl, sylveon!"

"I know you missed me old buddy, did you want to train?"

"VEON!"

" Alright, let's go get Gene-"

I was entering the house when I saw my Mom, cooking with Genesect, who had a pink apron on.

I could help but laugh, especially when he turned around, confused. Confusion is one of the many emotions our family has.

"What is it Calem?" My mother asked.

"uh, when did Genesect learn how to cook?"

"Who do you think makes your lunches?"

I stopped for a while, then thought, then said," Whoops, looks like it is a talented Pokemon after all!"

Genesect, sarcastically enraged at that, turned around and use freeze technoblast on me, in which froze me solid on the couch.

"Genesect!" I yelled muffling it under the ice.

Ding-dong! The door rang.

"gah, you knew this was bond to happen. Genesect laughs.

" Hello Serena!"

"Hello Mrs. Coumarine!"

"Did you come over for Calem?"

"Yes I did!"

"So is it true, that you two are dating?"

I shot a glare at Genesect, who was staring right back at me, with the look of, I didn't leave so early as you thought.

"Yes, so where is he?"

"On the couch, literally frozen!"

"You are kidding, right?"

"See for yourself!"

She enters the living room, seeming me, and laughs.

"Wow, how did this happen to you?"

She sits next to me, way too close, and I'm pretty sure I begin to thaw a bit quicker.

"Take a wild guess."

I stare at genesect who in turn stares at her.

She examines the drive on his back, frost dive.

She runs off, and grabs the burn drive in her room, and sticks it in.

Genesect quickly smirks and fires his technoblast, which leaves me there, like my cloths had just came out of the dyer , wrinkly and hot.

"Wow gee Serena, thanks!"I Said sarcastically.

" Naw, it's nothing."

"So you two, how was school?"

" She tends to bother me in my _studies_ mom." I said.

Serena gasps, then gives me a slap on the face, which makes me blush. Wait what? Why? That's a first! I haven't blushed in a long time!

"Hehe look, you're blushing." Serena states, very surprised.

" I am not!" I stated, trying to get away the blush, that doesn't seem to stop, in which case I flinc, trying to remove it, but my eyebrow begins to twitch.

"That blush is cuter than my blush!" Serena states," And now your eyebrow is twitching!' She began to giggle.

" Gahhhh..." I said embarassed, and retreat under the comfort of my cupped hands.

Sylveon just happens to enter the house, and surprisingly, takes an initiative, to wrap is ribbons around mine and Serena's leg.

"Aww..." Serena says while picking him up, " She so sweet."

"She is a he," I said, Sylveon giggled, as Serena was not the only one to make that mistake.

When Sylveon got high enough, he sat in between us, and wrapped us together using his ribbons.

He looks at me, and smirks, and looks at Serena, and notices she is blushing, so he looks straight back at me uses hyper voice, and I look up, very embarrassed saying: "anywho, do you want to go somewhere for dinner or something?"

Serena, who notices sylveon's trick, winks back at sylveon, and looks back at me saying:" Sure!"

"Alright Mom, I'll be back around 10, I'm taking Serena out!"

"Okay sweetie, just no kissing, yet!"

I smile and look at Serena who is blushing, and she says:" I'll remind him not to be tempted!"

That's my turn to blush... Because its embarrassing? I try to remind myself that I don't like her, but it keeps on not happening the way I want it to go!

We walk to lumiose city, where we eat at a cafe. She asks me about my seven years of not seeing her,and I usually respond with a yes or a no. But then she asks me if I missed her. Uhhhh... Yes or No?

"Y-yes... And No." I respond.

She stops, and then asks" What do you mean by Yes and No?"

Shoot. That came out wrong... Uhh quick thinking, just like she does in Math

"You see, I know that we were great friend when we were small, but When I left, I did occasionally think about you, b-but I had to k-Kind of forget because Mom said if I saw you again, you'd never remember me."

She starts talking about how she would never forget me, but in reality, I'm reasoning out why I can focus on her so much, or most likely why **do** I focus on her so much? I know that we were great friends, but gradually I begin to notice her.

"-I'm glad you finally realized."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You've always not noticed reality, because you've been caught up in everything else."

"Yeah like studying, that the "something else'"

"Excactly, you can't seem to notice the good and beautiful things around you."

"What are you talking about, I noticed the leaves, the fall, the gentle breeze..."

"I was talking about me stupid."

We started to laugh, and I realized something. I had said I wasn't an easy man to crack, but here I am, getting so easily along with my date.

" Genesect, screw you," I thought to myself.

We headed back to our houses, and She kissed me on the cheek before she went into hers.

I entered the house, we had come back an hour later than I said.

I turned on the lights, only to see Mom chuckling to herself.

"Mom!?"

She was looking out of the window.

"Ah.. I told you no kissing!" She laughed.

I cupped my hands and slapped them to my face, turned to the sink so I can wash off my face.

"I take it that it went well?" She asked.

"I just haven't been myself-"

"-Around her?" She interrupted," That's what most boys say."

I walked up the stairs and slid right onto my bed, and there was Genesect looking happy as can be, with a victorious smirk.

"give me a break," I said As I went to sleep.

The next day:

Dawn's POV

We were walking down the hallway, when a tired but happy Serena beamed and stormed down to us.

"Hey Serena!" Marina said.

"Hello Marina!"

"Well, it looks like someone stayed up a little late last night," I teased.

However something was up, she didn't seem to take offense to that.

" So ...Marina," Serena began," How was Jimmy?"

"J-Jimmy? H-he was umm... He was fine!"

"Fine at kissing, or asking?"

"Or both?" May interrupted.

"I-I have to get to my next class," Marina said.

"why is that so important, I thought you hated class Marina?" I strategically stated.

"Because she sit on the same table as jimmy in biology Dawn," Serena states.

Oh shoot, I just remembered, the class I was supposed to be in, history, my favorite subject!

"Gotta go guys!"

"Alright see you later!" May and Serena says.

Professor sycamore begins:"Here are your test scores."

He hands me back my paper, in which I got a 90%.

'Wow' it says on the top of my paper.

"I would like you all to know there was only 3 students that passed and only 1 that got an A. I will allow corrections."

Ash leans over to me and says:"Psst, dawn!"

"HUH, what?"

"Shhhhh..."

"what is it ash?"

"Could you help and tutor me?"

I don't get it, an arrogant and popula kid like him asking for the help from me?

"Why?"

"Because, every test you take, you seem to ace."

* * *

 **There we go, in comes the pearlshipping. But I'm not just going to leave it at that. Remember, each chapter has to have one pat Kalosshipping, and one part other shipping. I will not finish this fiction unless all characters have solid ships, and everyone is happy. Also, I don't see any reviews yet. Come on. you can be at least a good person and review. It is very hard for me to make girl dialogues because I am a boy. Alright, I'll see you all next time. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I kind of want to go back to Calem, because it seems like the right thing to do. I like two updates a day, but I are two people doing editing right now. Enter: Zygarde.**

Calems POV

I walked home from school, not aware of the situation that was to unfold. Still, something didn't feel right. I listened to the rustling of the leaves, and saw the slight shaking of a window.

That slight shaking of a window turned into a vibration caused in all of the Windows, soon benches were vibrating, concrete was splitting, and ceilings were crumbling.

 _Earthquake_

Suddenly, students were rushing out of classrooms, while the doors crumbled, a sure sign of no escape.

I did what I was told to do. I ran to the most open spot, where no trees and buildings were. I told people to follow.

We waited until after it resided, and started a head count.

"One person missing."

I pulled out a poke ball, my most trusted Pokemon: Pierce, my fierce yet loyal bisharp.

"Pierce, go find Jimmy." I told him, as he ran off obediently.

A kid with a siemograph ran up to me.

"Th-that was no earthquake," He said.

I took a look at is studies, at least 20-15 in Magnitude.

"Must some type of Pokemon."

"Zygarde."

"Who said that?"

"I did. The name I was given is John." He stated.

"How much do you know about this Zygarde, John?"

"Much to tell, and still more yet to learn."

We stopped and thought awhile, not wanting to be known for fools.

"So can you tell me John, what is this Zygarde."

"This Zygarde is the balance of the two legendary Pokemon, Xerneas and Yveltal. When he two are to clash, he brings balance and may change to his 100 percent form."John stated," But this, is an unprovoked Land's Wrath."

"And Mr. John, how should we stop these attacks."

"This Zygarde in particular must be found, defeated and captured immediately."

"Where is it then?"

"The first step is to find, remember."

"Any Ideas?"

"Well, the first thing to remember that earthquakes come from underneath us." Somebody said.

"Understood," I said, " but there must be a way to find the source of the earthquakes."

"Ahhhhhh! You! Kid with the seismograph!" I yelled, pointing his shy face out.

" Y-y-yes?" He said quietly.

"Your seismograph can track the locations of the waves correct?"

"A-absolutely it can!"

" I need you to track the epicenter of most of the waves, and their origins."

"O-okay."

We began to track the waves, calculating them by examining their motion, finding five spots in the waves, and tracing those waves equally on all five sides slowly, and without having the distances changed. Now all we needed to do was make sure the lines would become equal angles. If a pentagon was inscribed by a circle and the points on the circle were equally spaced out to become a pentagon (basically the formula to finding the center of the circle).

"Basic geometry," I scoffed, as this was difficult to do. "Definitely not something I was built to do."

However, the shy kid with a seismograph happened to be good at something and managed to find multiple centers in a short amount of time.

"What was your name again?"

"My name-my-is-uh- Zachary."

"Zachary, pleased to meet you."

"I-I-uh, thanks."

"So there's where it all comes from, right in between these spots."

"I believe that's Terminus Cave, the cave in which the school was named from."

"Are-are-w-we-uh-going-d-down there?"

"I will. You guys don't have to."

John and Zachary nodded their heads in understanding.

I quickly ran through the clueless crowd, sensing their panic and emotional destruction.

"Wait!" Said a familiar face.

"Is there a problem?"

"Calem, before you go," Serena said before giving me a quick hug.

Sensing fear and distress, I told her not to worry, and I would be back in ten minutes.

"D-do you promise? I hate I when people lie to me." She said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, I promise."

Pierce ran up to me, with Jimmy unconscious on his back (he couldn't have him in his arms or he would cut Jimmy).

"Thank you. Pierce, return." Pierce nodded as he went into the pokeball.

"Marina, take Jimmy, and make sure he still has a pulse."

She nodded and rushed to grab him, with an almost heartbroken face.

"Cheer up guys, soon the school will reopen, and classes will start again!" I said enthusiastically.

After a couple of groans and one last emotional hug from Serena, I took a couple of ultra balls with me and ran down to the entrance of Terminus Cave.

As I approached the mouth of the cave, I felt a shiver run up my spine. Every hair on my body stood up at the end, and all the dirt suddenly shook off of me I felt abandoned.

I was scared. My skin jumped as I heard a roar and a cry of something almost telling me, " I know you are here."

Not wanting to hesitate too long, I ran down the cave. A few Zubats flew and hit me, with a screech of fear and disgust.

"What a home," I chuckled to myself. I stopped when I heard a long thunderous roar, that echoed through the entire cave. I hoped to Arceus that another land's wrath wouldn't hit again. In this cave, I would be dead. I took my Greninja out of its pokeball.

"Quietly, sneak around the passages, and find a large creature in one of these caves," I told it. It laughed and ran off, completely taken back by the humor at the given situation.

I took out my Typhlosian and had it use flash because the darkness of the cave. I soon discovered some workers trapped in a small cave, stuck by rocks blocking the entrance.

"Go, get out of here!" I exclaimed, and they fled with my Typhlosian by their side. They were frightened. One of them came up to me and gave me a large emerald he had found.

"S-sir, we are in debt to you, take this as our payback."

"Thank you- uh.."

"Worker Greg sir."

"Greg, thank you."

"Heh, I think I know exactly what to do with this," I thought, picturing it as a ring or a bracelet...That is if I make it out of here alive.

As I went through a passage, I found a green kind of glow coming from down the stairs and called back my Greninja.

"Good work, return."

I went down the stairs. It felt like maybe that egg sandwich wanted to come back up. I felt balanced. Like I had no more personality, no evil thoughts, nothing accomplished in life, yet so much potential to do so. I looked up at the bottom of the stairs, and sure enough, I was standing face to face with a twelve-foot creature, that stared me straight back in the eye.

No words had to be exchanged. I quickly sent out my Genesect. Genesect, even as a legendary, quivered in fear, and stared at me, with a look of confusion.

I knew what he thought. I made him use ice beam. He quickly reacted and used a powerful attack. A super effective hit.

But Zygarde kept its ground with Ten Hp remaining. It used land's wrath on me and Genesect, but we weren't close enough that it didn't cause any earthquakes up above. At extreme speed, it landed a strong hit on my Genesect, causing it to almost faint. I returned Genesect and threw an ultra ball. Nope. Not good enough.

I used my Butterfree's sleep powder. Success. Not to mention, Butterfree was immune to lands wrath. I threw another ultra ball and watched as it shook. The ball stopped wiggling. Zygarde was mine. I think it has to be the hardest Pokemon to catch, almost causing my Genesect to faint.

Then, all of a sudden, the cave started to crumble. Augh... This isn't happening. Run! I quickly rushed out of the cave. I looked behind the crumbling cave behind me. Not needing to regain my breath, I began to run even faster. I see the exit to the cave. I start to fall, only to be grabbed by the workers at the top. I felt a sharp pain in my left leg, and the other, I couldn't feel at all. They cleared the rocks around my right leg and assessed that it was broken.

As they tried to snap together the dislocated hip, I cried and screamed in pain. The nerves began to wake up. I felt the blood begin to circulate normally. I slowly move the lifeless leg.

After that, I don't exactly remember what happened. My whole world turned upside down. I blacked out, only to wake up staring at a pokeball with blood and earth attached to it. I stared at it. I dusted it off, only to find I was somehow attached to some strings. Or IV's and a hydration bag?

My Arceus, I'm In a hospital. A sticky note was on the ultra ball. "Zygarde," it said. I was astounded. Did I really catch it? The 'destroyer of lands?' The 'hideous creature of balance?'

I held the pokeballs in my hands. The nurse took me outside of the hospital. I got on my crutches and took a walk around the patio. "Not that hard," I thought. What I decided to do next was to release the creature from its pokeball.

I saw the red light form into a green and black creature. I took a look at its face. It was healed from all the injuries. It took a look down at me, and I stared right back at him. He roared happily, as I was its owner.

I talked to the nurse, she said I would get out of the hospital in a couple days. I called my friends and they said it would take a while for the school to be rebuilt. I laid back on my bed. Ahhhhh. School won't continue for a couple weeks.

 **How did I pull it off? I just wanted to make a story on the last member of Calem's team. Soon we'll have a tournament and have competitions and argue meets between the trainers. I plan to update in a couple of days since I have my birthday soon and a camp. Until then, see you guys next time! Bye!**


End file.
